shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Valentine's Dilemma
Valentine's Dilemma is the sixth episode of the ninth season of The New Girl, Colt, Reformed. The episode deals with Zoe's decision to choose Matteo or Howard. The episode was released on January 26, 2012. Synopsis When Zoe gets asked to the Valentine's Dance by Howard and Matteo, she doesn't know what to do! Who should she choose? Plot After school, Howard and Zoe have a meal at her house. The conversation quickly becomes awkward at the mention of the Valentine's Dance. Howard suggests watching a movie about couple that finds love in Italy, reminding Zoe of Matteo. As they watch the movie, she begins to fall asleep and dreams of being on a date with Matteo. The next day at lunch, Zoe sits with Hector and Keith at one end of the Center Table, while Matteo sits on the other end, surrounded by cheerleaders. Maria asks if he would like to go to the Valetine's Dance with her, but he declines, stating that there is another girl he would like to go with, glancing at Zoe. Zoe tells Keith that her situation regarding her feelings for Matteo is complicated. Keith comforts her by telling her that whenever he and his girlfriend Chelsea run into troubles, it makes them stronger. Nevertheless, she becomes jealous from the attention Matteo is receiving from the girls, prompting her to run out of the cafeteria. After class, Zoe finds a note from an anonymous providing her help with her dilemma. Zoe suspects it is Linda, Howard's ex-girlfriend, due to her own trouble with choosing between Howard and Kenji. She finds Linda near the Lyle the Lizard statue outside. Linda tells her that she regretted her actions while choosing between Howard and Kenji and so she wants to help Zoe by having her visit Hector's uncle Miguel's cabin retreat for women with problems in their romance life on Saturday. Linda promises that after the retreat, she would have her decision made. Zoe meets Linda outside of Miguel's cabin on Saturday morning. Miguel informs the two girls that he would be off conducting an advance meditation seminar and so he would not be able to personally help Zoe, however they are allowed to use the cabin as needed. They hike to a quiet lakeside spot, where they meditate. While she feels relaxed, Zoe realizes how hard she must concentrate to stop thinking about Howard or Matteo. Linda believes this is an indication that she must make a choice now or she would be trapped in this problem until she can't concentrate on anything else. She leads Zoe up a cliff named True Heart's Bluff, where Linda believes lies the answer to her problem by jumping off the cliff and seeing the reflection of either Howard or Matteo. While extremely reluctant to jump off due to her fear of heights at first, she ultimately agrees to jumping after hearing from Linda how it helped her. Without hesitating, she jumps off the cliff and sees the reflection of Howard, followed immediately by an image of Matteo. She apprises Linda of what she saw, who explains that it signifies she has feelings for both boys and that she is unable to help her, for it is beyond her expertise. Back at the cabin, they report the results of the dive to Miguel, who had never heard of seeing two reflections either and therefore unable to help her. Before the two girls leave, they try one last method, the steam room, which is said to produce exact results. Inside, Zoe starts to vision a monkey, her spirit animal. The monkey leads her to the set of a game show, where she must make the final decision to choose between Howard or Matteo. Just as she is about to choose, she realizes that she must give up the unknown future she may have with Matteo, when she knocks out. Zoe wakes up in her cabin room the next morning after Linda found her in the steam room. Miguel leaves a heart pendant for her, symbolizing her heart and whoever — Howard or Matteo — that she gives it to. She tells Linda that she has made her decision. The following week at lunch, Zoe approaches Matteo, asking to speak privately. She admits that while she did and still does have feelings for him, she loves Howard and he is the one that she wants to be with. A crestfallen Matteo starts to walk away, when Zoe stops him to tell him that she still has a plan for him. After class, she introduces him to Sam. Zoe goes over Howard's house to see him covered in frosting; he, Kay and Kel were making cupcakes for her. She gives him her pendant and they profess their love for each other. She goes inside to make more cupcakes. Bonus Scene Later that week, Matteo goes on a date with Sam to a restaurant. Matteo showers her with compliments, despite their lack of knowledge about each other. Sam advises they first get to know each other, before declaring their love, but Matteo believes that you can't fall i love if you do not declare your love right away. She asks about his love life and as he calls each girl the "light of his life," he realizes that he may have a problem. Sam advises he get to know other girls in Centerscore and they continue discussing Italy. Characters Category:Episodes Category:Year 4 Category:The New Girl Category:Season 9: Colt, Reformed